Ninja school
by Nuppa Nuppa
Summary: It's been 20 years and ninja have a school. OC's are wanted!
1. Rules n stuff

**Hello everycreature! It's Nuppa Nuppa here and I am seeking for adventure! Sen your OC's to me via PM and I'll get them to the story. First three OC's will have larger roles so be fast! But I'll find a way to insert every OC in some way. Please tell me EVERYTHING about the character so it'll be easier for me to write. Please get creative. Serpentine, elemental masters even formlings are allowed if you have a good story for 'em. Of course there are some rules to follow.**

**1\. The OC's have to be age 12-16**

**2\. No OP character's please!**

**3\. If your OC is a child of a ninja no siblings.**

**4\. No romance between OC and the ninja**

**5\. If you want to make your own elemental power please be careful for example day is NOT an elemental power!**

**6\. tell me AT LEAST, name, age, personality, looks, backstory, family**

**7\. HAVE FUN!**

**8\. Don't brake the rules!**

**Have fun and get creative!**

**-Nuppa Nuppa out**


	2. Chester Brook (part 1)

**OOOOOOKAY! We have one OC so far (Plus one but it's made by me so it doesn't count) ... Welp Thank you CheezPretzel for submitting! Okay! So still new OCs are accepted, but please make it easy for me and don't submit any OC who would contradict the already published story. I hope you enjoy! LET'S GO!**

* * *

Chester was walking in the Ninjago city park with his best friends, Hop and Judy.

"I'm telling you guys, I don't need a birthday present." Chester said stretching his arms.

"Aww, I was going to get you a potato." Judy snarked.

"Why in the Underworld would you give Chester a potato?" Hop narrowed his eyes trying to make sense of the statement.

"Because gag gifts are hilarious, that's why!" She exclaimed.

Chester playfully rolled his eyes. They continued chatting and joking all the way, until the sun began its slow descent to the horizon and they reached their parting point.

"Bye guys see ya tomorrow!" Chester hollered. Hearing his friends bye's left him happy.

Slipping through the door he found himself inside a pastry shop, it's name was 'Scaly sweets' it was ran by his dad Bayard Brook. Chester couldn't think of a better baker than his dad! The business wasn't big but it was more than enough to keep Chester, his dad and his sister happy! Sadly many people avoided the shop simply because Chester and his family were one of the very few serpentine not living in sewers. However despite some people avoiding him Chester always stayed positive!

His sister Alice managed to snap him out of his thoughts by rushing him to the second floor where they lived.

"Chester!" She whispered.

"What is it sis?" He whispered back.

"Dad is making Prockies!" She whisper-yelled.

"Triple chocolate, chili, toffee and whipped cream Prockies?"

"YES! Operation sweet-tooth go!"

The constrictai duo sneaked downstairs and to the kitchen, just as Chester was reaching for the baked goodies he was stopped by a hand. As Chester rised his gaze he met his father's disapproving glance. He said slowly:

"These aren't for you two. We're getting a very special guest. Now shoo you two aren't allowed in kitchen!"

The two quickly ran back to upstairs, both equally curious about the special guest.


	3. IVAL HOPE and Ez Julien

**Thank you RealtreeGal for submitting!**

**Okay! I was thinking that i'd do a kind off side plot featuring my three OC's as Zane's and PIXAL's kids! But to do that I kinda need more bully characters sooo... I'm still taking all OC's but if you'd send bully OC's I'd appreciate that! Have a good day! Enjoy! and I do not own Ninjago or some of the OC's.**

* * *

The school is burning! The flaring flames slowly ate up the wood and stone structure, people were running and yelling, it probably wasn't very healthy to scream so hard. But _how_? The school is fireproof!_ Doesn't matter I have to do something!_

Her breath stopped. _Why can't I move_? The flames came closer and closer to her, she felt them slowly burning her legs. All her brains would say was _MOVE! MOVE!_ But her legs wouldn't obey.

"e"

"_No_!_ No! It can't end like_ _this_!"

"Pe"

"_What about I.V.A.L and Ez are they okay_?!"

"Hope!"

"_Are mom and dad okay_?!"

"H.O.P.E wake up!"

She bolted up gasping desperately for air, and blinking rapidly, she could feel the air escaping her mouth and her lips moving but she didn't know what she was saying, she was too focused on breathing and trying to solve her surroundings. She felt a comforting wing wrap around her, _Ez. _She also recognized her older brother's comforting voice _I.V.A.L_ after a long moment she finally started to figure out what her brothers were saying. And better yet what she was saying herself.

"The school it's going to burn! It...It's g-going t...to..." She cried between gasping.

"Shhh... The school is fireproof, there is nothing to be worried about." I.V.A.L whispered gently rubbing her shoulder with his thumb.

Gradually her gasping was replaced by normal slow breathing as her mind returned to reality and she calmed down. She looked up to see I.V.A.L's dimly shining emerald eyes gleaming with worry, then she followed the feathery wing wrapped around her to meet Ez's sunset yellow eyes with black slits focusing back to her. He opened his beak to speak silently

"This is the fifth time in a row... Are you alright."

"I-...I'm fine Ez... I just... I'm starting to fear this is not just a reoccurring nightmare..." She paused "Maybe it's a vision..." She whispered lowering her gaze in thought.

"There is no way for the school to catch on fire. It is constructed of wood that is inflammable and stone. Every student with elemental powers is wearing a vengestone bracelet unless training to control said powers. And if something were to burn there are at least three dozen different systems to stop it from spreading, in every floor." I.V.A.L replied in a robotic yet comforting voice.

"Yeah... What he said." Ez smiled.

"B-But what if the fire doesn't actually _mean _fire? What if it means something else... like..." Her voice trailed off as her eyes landed on the purple crystal necklace I.V.A.L was wearing.

Both brothers followed her gaze to stare at the necklace that felt like it was its fault that the room was so dark. I.V.A.L grabbed the necklace tightly and lifted his eyes from it looking straight to H.O.P.E's eyes.

"I will never let that happen." He took a deep breath in, "I promise." His voice was steady, yet that couldn't hide the fear and uncertainty in his eyes.

A faint sobbing replaced the silence that had fell, they were Ez's. Ez wrapped both of his wings around I.V.A.L and H.O.P.E and the three children closed in a hug and stayed there until they fell asleep...

* * *

P.I.X.A.L walked quietly trough the halls, she had just returned from Borg Tower, after she retired being samurai X she decided to work for her father like she used to.

She slid open a door that lead to the room of I.V.A.L Ez and H.O.P.E. She walked straight to the opposite side of the room where H.O.P.E's bed was, her expression turned sad when she saw that the children were cuddled together..._ Another nightmare_... She shook her head and observed closer, they all seemed to be peaceful..._thank first spinjitzu master_... She sighed in her mind. Carefully she lifted the sleeping figure of I.V.A.L, placing him down on his own bed to the right, she kissed his forehead and pulled the blanket over him. Next she managed to fold back Ez's wings and bring him over to his bed near the ceiling. Ez didn't use blankets so she just kissed his forehead and moved back over to H.O.P.E. P.I.X.A.L leaned over her daughter, kissing her forehead and whispering;

"It's going to be alright..."

After that P.I.X.A.L walked out of the room. It pained her to know that her daughter was tortured constantly by nightmares, but there was nothing she could do. There was one person more that being Zane... The original nindroid had been overworking himself to the point of overheating multiple times this month, so she had been checking on him everyday for a week now...

Opening the door she saw Zane slumped over his desk in the middle of papers, he was sleeping. P.I.X.A.L snorted, it amused her, seeing her usually so organized husband like this, messy haired and tired. She walked over, wrapping a white blanket around him and kissing his forehead. She smiled and left her husband to continue his slumber.

_We really need to work on our sleep __schedules in this family._

* * *

**So just to make it clear Ez is an eagle from Chima. If you're not familiar with Legends of Chima, I recommend it! It's pretty good! **

**Please review!**

** Have a good Day!**

**-Nuppa Nuppa out!**

**(And please submit OC's!)**


	4. Nova Miller

**Wow... This took way too long... I'm so so sorry! **

**Thank you Seleine16, PineAppleSpirit and Evelyn Rogue for submitting!**

**So.. uhm. If you don't use PMs or don't know how to then you can also submit in the reviews. Also I hope it doesn't bother if I add my own details if the description is a little vague.**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**(Ps. Sorry this chapter is pretty short!)**

* * *

.

.

.

A ghost.

Nova couldn't believe it!

She had become A GHOST!

A literal ghost!

All thanks to her stupid mom and brother!

She was just checking on her bro and mom, but wouldn't you guess they were right in the middle of some summoning ritual, and it failed. Turning her to A GHOST! What had she done to deserve this? Her dad snapped, and decided to move to New Ninjago City taking Nova with him, -Thank the First Spinjitsu master for that!-

It had been a month ago.

Nova's dad decided to homeschool her, -First Spinjitsu master knows what would've happened if she'd attempted a public school- He was a surprisingly good teacher.

That had been three weeks ago.

She was sitting in a table with her father and the former black ninja -who also used to be a ghost- And was offered a place in a ninja school.

That was one week ago.

She was standing -or more accurately floating- intimidated by the gorgeous monastery before her.

That is now.


	5. Friend's and foe's (Author's note)

**Hello everycreature! As you probably noticed I've been having a bit of a break, that is because of school, that thing that ruins peoples lives, also I have been pouring most of my creativity to my other story that doesn't yet have a name. Okay few things here.**

**Suprise suprise I changed my mind, I'm sorry but from now on I'll focus on the Julien siblings, I might make some one- two- or even three shots if inspiration strikes on the other characters, but for now I'll focus on these cinnamon rolls.**

**Second you can submit multiple OC's if you want, also, other fandoms are allowed, (I have a friend who can get them to Ninjago) Please just specify what fandom they are from.**

**Thank you guest (who's name this site refuses writing) for submitting!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Four children were traversing towards the building, known as Ruby Dragon Academy or RDA. Ez was leading the way, flying above the rest.

"C'mon guys, it's not gonna be that bad." He offered halfheartedly.

"Don't jinx it." H.O.P.E replied worriedly.

"I'd rather to just read." Lilly Garmadon, daughter of the headmaster himself, replied dryly.

"Oh c'mon! I.V.A.L back me up!" Ez said.

I.V.A.L just stayed silent, fiddling with his necklace. Lilly glanced at him nervously, she had never liked him, which was rather odd, seeing as she usually wasn't the one to judge people. She knew she should give him a chance, but, something was just..._off_. And that wasn't the fact that he is a nindroid, he just had this bad aura around him, or something.

"I.V.A.L?" H.O.P.E asked.

He snapped out his silent trance.

"Hm? Uh...wha...uh...sure." he replied absent-mindedly.

H.O.P.E's brow furrowed in worry.

"I.V.A.L..." She said slowly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He waved his hand dismissively.

"Hmm..." She looked at her brother suspiciously.

In response he shook his head and nodded towards Lilly, signaling that they could talk about this later. H.O.P.E looked at him sternly.

"Aaaanyways. I.V.A.L how do you think this school thing's gonna play out?" Ez chimed it, eager to change the subject.

"That remains to be seen." I.V.A.L replied with a worried undertone.

Before Ez could complain a new person showed up. She had dark skin, black hair and beautiful brown eyes.

"Oh lookie who it is, Gazy" She looked at H.O.P.E "Bird brain" She looked at Ez, "Armageddon" looking at Lilly "And Dragon boy." She finished cynically laughing at I.V.A.L, who rolled his eyes.

H.O.P.E groaned,

"What do you want Addie?" she said irritation edging her voice.

"Oh what's the matter Gazy? Can't I just talk to my friends?" Addie asked 'innocently'.

"We're not friends." H.O.P.E said tiredly.

"We're not?" Addie asked sweetly.

"Definition of a friend is a person with whom one has a bond of mutual affection. Thus we are most definitely not friends, now what do you want?" I.V.A.L interfered.

"Hmm, I dunno, maybe that pretty necklace of yours." She said demandingly.

I.V.A.L showed a quick look of panic, took a step back and tightened his grip on the necklace.

"Absolutely not!" He said quickly.

Addie took a threatening step towards I.V.A.L and laughed slightly:

"Oh tincan, haven't you learned? I _Always _get what I want."

"I don't think that's how that works." he said, a rock wall appeared behind him as he tried to back away even more.

"O-okay Addie that's enough." I.V.A.L tried to reason with her, laying against the rock wall.

Addie ignored him and took a step foward when her feet froze to the ground. She turned a glaring gaze to H.O.P.E, who smiled smugly.

"C'mon guys let's go."

"Wait! What about me!? Guys? Fine! I don't need your help?" Addie shouted, but the two nindroids, one chimaian eagle and one elemental master of energy were already out of earshot.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**

**-Nuppa Nuppa out!**


End file.
